


You  Are What You Take

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah decides that Brendon needs a little anal training<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You  Are What You Take

**Author's Note:**

> beta : aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "fisting/stretching"

It all started with Sarah. They’d been playing, as they do. Not even a scene, just enjoying each other. Making out, heavy petting until they both were panting for something _more_.  
Sarah had lifted her harness out of their toy box and Brendon automatically began to slip into subspace, crawling to Sarah on all fours, needing to be near her, ready for her. His cock, which had been interested for awhile, became absolutely insistent.

He put his head down -- _See? See how good I am?_ and lifted his hips _take me Mistress, use me, use me._ Then Sarah said, “I want to use Black Mamba again.” And everything in him just froze.

Sarah’s biggest dildo was jokingly nicknamed “Black Mamba” because it was ten inches of black latex, a full two inches wide. Brendon had cackled and nicknamed it when she bought it -- and then cried like a baby and had to safe word halfway through when she used it on him. Even now the memory of that pain, the feeling of being ripped wide open, made him shudder.

As much as it scared him, it also made him ache with desire -- to be that full, to be that open for her. He’d felt like such a failure that first time, and even though she’d held him, and stroked him, and told him he was so, so good, and she was proud of him for knowing his limits and for trusting her, he’d still felt like he let her down.

So he had tried to brace himself to accept it. If Sarah wanted to try again he would do it for her. In his mind he started chanting _relax, relax, relax, open, open, open_ , but he had completely left subspace and it was difficult.

Sarah must have noticed the tension in his body -- well of _course_ she did. She was always hyper-aware of him. She knew what he needed before _he_ did.

“No, no B, relax. I’m not going to make you take it now.” Her voice was soft, soothing. “I don’t want to hurt you like that -- no matter how good your tears taste.”

“But see, I have a plan...” and she pulled a out a box and passed it to him. “Have a look.”

He opened it to find a set of anal plugs increasing in size from smallest, about the size of two of Sarah’s fingers -- to largest, almost twice as large as Black Mamba.

 

Sarah started slow, petting him, caressing him, relaxing him. When he was loose and pliant and once again close to slipping under she grabbed a bottle of lube and began working him open with her fingers. One was just a tease -- a wet, delicious tease. Two was a promise that made him arch up and bear down for more. With three he felt the burn and his body had to work harder to let her in. He grunted as she pushed them in deep, and then squealed as she curled them, scraping across his prostate on the way out.

She did this again and again until he was actively fucking back onto her hand, his cock leaking and ready to burst at any moment, and then she stopped and withdrew her hand. Brendon was disappointed until he noticed her reaching for the box. _The_ box.

Sarah bypassed the smallest one. They were already well past that point and instead chose one that tapered to a width just a little larger than the fingers she’d just had inside him. It slid in easily at first and burned at about halfway. Sarah reached between his legs and began to milk his cock with one lube slick hand while continuing to work the plug in with the other. Slowly she rocked it back and forth, out and then deeper, while her other hand brought him closer and closer.

Brendon was overwhelmed with sensation _wettightgoodstretchfullgoodohgodsogood_. His hips were bucking frantically, fucking into her hand and back onto the plug. It slid the final inch inside him with a pop, and Sarah pulled rope after rope of come from him as his ass clenched and spasmed around the plug.

When Brendon’s breath returned, he thought Sarah would slip the plug out of him, but instead she had him lay back, and slipped a soft harness on to “keep it in place.”

“You can take it out in the morning,” Sarah explained, “And everyday I want you to wear it for an hour or two minimum.”

“B-but,” Brendon stammered, “Tour starts after tomorrow...”

“Everyday Brendon.” Sarah’s tone meant business. “I will know if you disobey me. You know I will.”

 

The first week wasn’t too difficult. Brendon took the plug with him into the shower and worked it inside while jerking himself off. After that first time it went in fairly easily, and by the end of the week he was fucking himself with it to get off. He left it in overnight and took it out in the bathroom in the morning. No one was the wiser to what Sarah was making him do. He was a kink ninja.

Or so he thought.

***

Then, on the eighth night, Spencer approached him about an hour before their set. “I have a message from Sarah.”

 _Oh SHIT_. Spencer didn’t _know_...Did he? Brendon tried not to let anything show on his face.

Spencer handed him a familiar looking black rubber plug. Familiar -- but bigger. “She wants it in you for the show -- and she said to say she’s going to be watching and that, if you’re good --” And here Spencer’s eyes sparkled. “I’m to give you a reward.” Then Brendon was left standing alone. Speechless.

***

Brendon wasn’t entirely sure how he managed it, but he got the new plug worked up inside of himself and secured under his stage clothes. He didn’t have much time to prep -- just poured some lube over it and shoved it in while bearing down. He’d bitten back a yelp when the widest part had breached him, but once it settled, it wasn’t so bad. He just felt so _full._

But he could totally do this.

Just...he’d forgotten about walking.

It was all he could do _not_ to walk like a man with a stick up his ass -- a very _large_ stick. Every time he moved the plug shifted and rocked against his prostate until it was a constant hum of _pleasurepainpleasure_. He took a deep breath and pushed it all to the back of his mind. After all the show must go on. That was his motto, right?

Dancing around and being his usual ridiculous self onstage actually helped some -- ensuring the pressure was never in one spot for too long. But by the second half of their set, he was pretty sure he was sporting a very visible hard-on. And he didn’t even care. What the hell -- give the fangirls a thrill.

Every song seemed to last three times as long as usual and after the set everyone wanted to _talk_ and _touch_ and _ohgod_. Brendon begged off and rushed to the shower as fast as he could. He was nearly out of his clothes and about to slip off the harness, eager to get into the hot spray, when a hand closed around his mouth. After a second of panic he felt the familiar shape of Spencer’s body pressed flush against him, making him relax a little.

“In a hurry are we?” Spencer breathed in his ear. “Sarah said she was very, very proud.” Despite himself Brendon felt his heart swell with pleasure at that. “Don’t you want your reward?”

“Uhhmmm...”

Spencer didn’t wait for his response, just reached down and started stroking Brendon’s cock, eliciting a low moan from deep in his throat. Without missing a beat Spencer spun Brendon around and dropped to his knees. Brendon’s eyes widened and his heart started to race even faster than before as Spencer took him into his mouth and began to lick and suck and swallow him down.

Spencer’s mouth was heaven. All hot and wet, and he knew just what to do and when to do it. He knew just how to bring Brendon right up to the edge and when he was begging, _”Spencer, Spence, pleasepleaseplease”_ , Spencer reached between his thighs and pushed up _hard_ on the plug. Sparks flew behind Brendon’s eyes, and he jerked forward into Spencer’s mouth. Spencer was ready and waiting, and just held on and swallowed as Brendon let go, shaking.

Rocking back on his heels, Spencer grinned up at Brendon and said, “Sarah said you deserve a break tonight. But she expects you to start again tomorrow with the new plug -- after the show.”

***

 

The next week should really not have been a surprise. Yet somehow it was.

They’d had a day off between shows and spent it goofing off in some town in the middle of the country...Or, uh...somewhere. Brendon was ready to relax, in a private hotel room, all by himself.  
He’d headed off to the shower, taking his plug with him like the obedient little sub he was. He’d just gotten under the spray, leaned his head back, and let the water pour over him when he jumped at the sound of the bathroom door.

“What the _fuck_....?!”

Dallon stood in the bathroom holding another, rather ominous looking black plug. It was nearly as large as Black Mamba at the base.

“Sarah says it’s time for an upgrade.” Dallon was quickly stripping out of his clothes. “And she thought you might need a little help with this one.”

Without waiting for a response (why did nobody _ever_ wait for his response?) Dallon stepped in behind Brendon and pulled him close. Dallon’s erection nestled snugly in the cleft of Brendon’s ass as he bent to kiss and bite at his neck. Dallon sucked hard and Brendon hissed, his cock jerking to attention. He could really get into this kind of assistance.

Dallon continued to lick and kiss his neck while reaching down and pulling apart Brendon’s ass cheeks. He slid a finger around Brendon’s entrance, testing, and then Brendon felt a blunt pressure pushing and... _what?!...godohgod no!_ He wasn’t ready for...  
“NO!” Brendon screamed as Dallon pushed in, forcing him against the wall. ”Dallon! Wait, _wait_ I’m not...” But Dallon showed no mercy, just pushed him into the wall and thrust hard, deep, fast. Fucking him relentlessly until he almost blacked out from the wall of pain and pressure and overwhelming _fullness_. His panicking had just made him tighter, and that just ended up hurting him more.

Dallon never let up despite his (gradually quieter) protests, and after several minutes the rhythm of Dallon’s assault on his prostate brought his cock to life again. He grabbed it and jerked frantically along with Dallon’s pounding until his eyes rolled back, and he felt his orgasm take over. Before he was finished coming he felt Dallon still and release inside him with a grunt.

Pulling out Dallon quickly grabbed the new plug and shoved it up inside Brendon. “Sleep well tonight with my little gift inside you.” And then he was gone.

***

Week four Brendon was prepared for anything but all he got was Zack’s deadpanned, “There’s a package for you on your bunk -- from your girlfriend.”

Inside he found the last, largest plug and a note: _I’m coming to see your show in six days -- hotel night -- wear this as much as poss. until then ♥ ♥ ♥ Sarah_

Brendon did as he was told, of course.

By the end of the week he was beginning to feel like a pro at performing with a giant rubber cork up his ass. He learned to move with it, to enjoy it. Learned to shift when it got to be _too much_ , how to relax and just go with it. He wore it for hours at a time.

On the night of Sarah’s visit Brendon’s nerves were electric. He had to be perfect for her. He took extra special care dressing, making sure the plug was secure. Sarah and Breezy were driving down together. He wouldn’ t have time to meet them before the show but she would be watching, and he wouldn’t let her down.

The show was amazing. Sarah watched from the wings. Brendon could barely see her from the corner of his eye, but every move he made was for her. Every note, every shimmy, every pat of Dallon’s ass. The foreign object in his body reminded him every second who he belonged to.

After the final bow, he walked off stage into her arms, and she told him he was beautiful and perfect. Everything he’d endured for her was worth it. “Just a little bit longer my love.” She looked into his eyes and smiled that smile he’d wrote a song about. “A little socializing, and then I have something special planned!”

Inwardly Brendon groaned. He’d really hoped they’d be heading straight to their hotel. But of course she would want to see everyone and eat, drink and be merry.

The night dragged on forever until Sarah finally, _finally_ , said “Let’s call it a night.” They all said their goodbyes to one another, and then Brendon had to endure the excruciating drive to the hotel. He couldn’t wait to be alone with Sarah -- to touch her, to kiss her. He was buzzing with anticipation. What did she have planned? He’d been good, right? _Right?_

As soon as they were in the room and the door closed Brendon took her in his arms and kissed her like a man drowning. “God Sarah. I missed you. I missed you.”

Sarah’s chuckle, low and throaty, vibrated against his lips. “I know B. I’ve missed you too. I’m going to take such good care of you tonight -- you’ll see all your hard work pay off.”

As she spoke she started working him out of his clothes and angling them towards the bed. It took him several minutes to catch on through the _want_ colored fog in his brain, but as soon as he did he was on board. He couldn’t strip fast enough. The only time he paused was to look to Sarah for permission when he got to the harness and plug.

Sarah nodded and chuckled again then proceeded to push him back onto the bed as she began a slow strip-tease herself. God, she was beautiful. Brendon lay back, aching and hard, and watched as she peeled off layer after layer then crawled naked and radiant up along his prone body.

Sarah crushed her lips to his, and then ground her hips down against his erection. Brendon gasped into her mouth and ground back up to meet her. _Sweet god_ she felt so good. He wanted to touch _everywhere_ , and his hands flailed about before finally settling on her hips and pulling her into him. They lay there, grinding and kissing for several minutes, then Sarah stopped and pulled back.

“You’ve been so good B. Let me see just how good.” She urged him over onto his belly. Her hands began kneading his ass, and he instinctively pushed up on his knees and opened for her. “Ohhh lovely, _so_ lovely.” Sarah leaned in and began to kiss around his gaping entrance, licking and flicking her tongue inside and around the rim. This was a rare pleasure, and Brendon keened out loud as she made love to his ass in the most intimate way.

Brendon might have been able to come from this alone, but Sarah had other plans. She sat back and unzipped a small bag that Brendon hadn’t noticed before, and took out a large jar of Boy Butter and a latex glove. Smiling, she pulled the glove on over her hand. “I know you think you were training for Black Mamba, but you’ve done so well...That I have something more special in mind.”

With her gloved hand she scooped up a very generous blob of Boy Butter and began working it into him with her fingers. With two fingers she pushed deep inside him, curling and stroking his inner walls on the way out. Two fingers became three, and then four, and Brendon was rocking back into her, wanting -- _needing_. His cock was leaking and...”Please Sarah, _please...”_

“You want more baby? You think you can take it all?”

His breath stopped completely when he realized what she meant to do and little black spots speckled his vision before he said, “Yes.. yesssss,” in a weak, soft voice.

Sarah slid her thumb in and pushed. Brendon cried out and his whole body shook. There was a strong, sharp sting when she pushed past his muscles, but it faded quickly to pressure, so much _pressure_. Sarah brought her fingers together in a fist and he felt so _full_ and stretched around her. She began to twist her hand back and forth, her knuckles battering his prostate over and over -- and though his cock had softened somewhat at the initial pain it was instantly back up and raging from the incredible, _intense_ sensations pulsing through him.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod Sarah... _please_. Please -- I have to come...I’m gonna...please can I come, Sarah, _pleeeeeeeease_.”

“Not quite yet baby. Hold on for me.”

Brendon sucked in a deep breath and clamped down every muscle in his body to keep from letting go as Sarah reached out for...her phone? ... _the fuck?_.

“It’s time.”

Not 30 seconds later the door opened and in walked Dallon and Breezy. OHgod -- here he was, butt up in the air with his girlfriend’s _arm_ hanging out of his _ass_ , and they decided it was time for a social call?

Breezy came right over and crawled across the bed to whisper in his ear, “Dallon told us how mean he was to you. He’s here to make it up.”

Then a suddenly very naked Dallon was sliding in _under_ him. “Lift up, up B, come on,” and then he was in Dallon’s mouth. ‘ _Ohgodohgodohgod_.’ Dallon went to work , sucking cock like a pro, as Sarah continued to rock her fist inside of him, and Breezy whispered dirty, dirty things in his ear. “You can really fuck his mouth, you know. He likes it. He tells me all the time how good you taste...how he loves to feel you sliding in and out of his throat...”

Brendon was gone. He saw stars, he saw rainbows, he saw fucking leprechauns, and he came harder than he ever had in his life. Dallon’s throat worked to swallow around him while his ass clenched around Sarah’s hand.

Sarah waited for all his tremors to subside then slowly eased out of his ravaged body. He felt sore and so _empty_ he thought he might cry. Breezy pulled him to her and kissed him deeply as Dallon slid up beside him and then did the same.

“Tonight’s _your_ night Brendon,” Sarah spoke softly. “You are so _amazing_. We’re all here for _you_. We’re gonna take care of you.”

“And if you feel up to it later,” Breezy interjected. “Dallon really needs a good fucking.”


End file.
